pajarito chiquitito
by thomjay95
Summary: aqui despues de unos meses y años de noviazgo margarita y mordecai pasan su primeravez juntos


mordecai y margarita le encantaban estar juntos ahora margarita estaba recien graduada de la universidad y ella tiene carrera de periodismo en los estudios de tv ahi gana buen sueldo en una noche margarita y mordecai decidieron salir juntos a cenar-oye magarita te gusta el restaurant?-pregunto mordecai-si es muy hermoso-respondio margarita-que bueno que te guste y me alegra mucho estar contigo-dijo mordecai-mordecai ami tambien me alegra-dijo margarita despues de cenar ellos se fueron al cine viendo una pelicula de amor y luego llegan a la casa del parque no habia nadie estaba fue la oportunidad perfecta para ir al cuarto ahi al llega se sientan en la cama-mordecai que quieres hacer?-pregunto margarita ya lo veras-respondio mordecai mientras se quita la camisa y la corbata ahi comienza a desvestir a margarita y despues de desnudarla ellos comienzan hacerlo-oh-gimio margarita al sentir su pene dentro de ella y comenzo a derramar un poco de lagrimas-estas bien?-pregunto mordecai-si -respondio margarita ahi lo hacian pero pronto el dolor paso y se convirtio en placer ahi despues de la pocision de abajo ahora era posicion arriba-oh mordy sigue asi-dijo margarita que sostenia las piernas de mordeca-como tu digas mi reina-dijo mordecai con un tono seductor ahi continuaban haciendolo margarita sentia que mordecai le tocaba los pechos ahi continuaban despues en la media noche estaban agotados terminaron de hacerlo

-eres el mejor mordo-dijo margarita mientras se tiende encima de el-y tu tambien margarita-dijo mordecai ahi ambos descansan y se dan un beso apasionado al dia siguiente despiertan juntos-buenos dias mi reportera-dijo mordecai al ver la cara de su novia-buenos dias mordo-dijo margarita-¿como dormiste hermosa?-pregunto mordecai-bien guapo-respondio margarita-bien sera mejor que me duche para ir a trabajar-dijo mordecai mientras se levanta-yo arreglo la cama-dijo margarita ahi despues de ordenar la cama mordecai sale del baño ahi margarita aprovecho de darse una ducha rapida ahi luego bajaron a desayunar luego margarita se fue a su casa arreglarse para ir al trabajo y mordecai salio de la casa ahi todos estaban reunidos-vaya vaya miren quien se levanto-dijo benson en tono de estas en problemas-o hola benson-dijo mordecai-sientate-dijo benson mientras señala la escala ahi mordecai se sento-bien ahora que estan todos reunidos les dare los trabajos mordecai y rigby por suerte para ustedes solo tienen que barrer las hojas-dijo benson mientras revisa su portafolios-como usted diga-dijo rigby-al menos es solo una-dijo mordecai luego de que benson diera a todos sus tareas ahi mientras barrian las hojas mordecai y rigby platicaron-¿y?-pregunto rigby-¿y que?-pregunto mordecai preocupado-tu y margarita pasaron buen rato juntos?-pregunto rigby otra vez con un tono picaron-si hicimos muchas cosas en pareja-respondio mordecai-que cool-dijo rigby-y al fin hicimos un pacto de amor-dijo mordecai rigby quedo shock-wow eres estupendo mordecai-dijo rigby-si es lo mismo que me dijo ella-dijo mordecai pasaron 6 semanas despues de tener la relacion hasta que algo ocurrio comenzo cuando margarita estaba trabajando en el estudio de periodismo ella revisaba algunos papeles hasta que derrepente ella comenzo a sentir nauseas se fue directamente al baño y vomitaba luego decidio ir a la farmacia le explico al que vendia lo remedios y lo que le dieron fue una prueba de embarazo-cree que esto sea la solucion?-pregunto margarita-claro que si-respondio el medico margarita lo compro y se lo llevo a su departamento

al llegar ella lo habre lee las instrucciones espera el resultado y salen 2 lineas que era positivo osea que estaba embarazada ella estaba pasmada-tendre que ir al medico para que me analise-dijo margarita al llegar ahi el doctor examino y ella esperaba los resultados-bien señorita smith aqui estan sus resultados usted esta embarazada-dijo el dr-enserio?-pregunto margarita pasmada-si debe cuidarse mucho-respondio el dr-si gracias doctor-dijo margarita ahi ella salio del hospital dirigiendose al trabajo ahi no sabe como decircelo a mordecai

como podria reaccionar seguro tenia miedo de que se iba a enojar u otra forma ella deciodio esperar el momento indicado para decirselo despues del trabajo margarita se reunio con eileen y cj en el cafe-no se que hacer como reaccionaria mordecai al saber mi embarazo-dijo margarita mientras tomaba te de menta-ustedes 2 se aman no creo que reaccione mal-dijo cj-estoy de acuerdo-dijo eilen-si pero a veces un bebe cambia la vida de alguien por ej mordecai deberia dejar de jugar video juegos o pasar tiempo con sus amigos-dijo margarita-pero tendra tiempo cuando el bebe este en su cuna-dijo eileen-o yo tendre menos tiempo para mi trabajo-dijo margarita-deberas pedirles licencia para ti porque cuando salgas del hospital tendras que descansar y en otra semana podras hacer tu trabajo-dijo cj margarita lo penso esta bien- chicas tienen razon mordecai y yo somos el uno para el otro y si el me ama amara tambien al bebe-dijo margarita-exacto-dijo eileen-pero como les va a ustedes siendo madres?-pregunto margarita-bueno a mi me va facil pense que seria dificil pero leyendo libros de maternidad ahi aprendia asi cuide y crie bien a drake-respondio eileen-y yo tambien hice lo mismo con ximena le di cariño maternal y esta creciendo bien-dijo cj-esos son muy buenos consejos maternales chicas gracias-dijo margarita.

despues de hablar ahi margarita se le ocurrio la idea tomo su celular y comenzo a marcar-alo?-sono la voz de mordecai-hola mordecai como estas?-pregunto margarita-bien mi pajarita-respondio mordecai-que bueno quieres venir a mi departamento este sabado?-pregunto margarita-claro que si ¿como a las 19:00?-pregunto mordecai-si a esa hora nos vemos-respondio margarita chao-respondio y se despidio-chao-mordecai se despidio ahi colgaron despues de unos dias llego sabado y eran las 19:00 hrs ahi mordecai toco la puerta-hola mordecai pasa-dijo margarita ahi mordecai entro y se sienta y le sirve soda-bien pasa algo?-pregunto mordecai ahi margarita antes de hablar tomo un suspiro-mordecai recuerdas la noche que pasamos tu y yo?-pregunto margarita-si esa fue una de las noches que nunca olvidare-respondio mordecai-bueno despues de 6 semanas senti algunas nauseas y mareos el doctor me dio los resultados y eran estos estoy embarazada-respondio margarita ahi mordecai quedo en shock-EMBARAZADA-dijo mordecai pasmado-si el hijo que espero es tuyo-dijo margarita ahi en momento de silencio derrepente mordecai abraza a margarita-no estas enojado?-pregunto margarita-yo no porque lo estaria ese niño es mio y siempre te apoyare en todo-dijo mordecai-oh mordecai que bueno que reaccionaste bien-dijo margarita mientras lo abraza y lo besa-sere un buen padre para el bebe-dijo mordecai mientras acaricia el bientre de margarita y le da un beso ahi continuaron conversando un dia le dieron las noticias a sus padres primero a los de mordecai y ellos reaccionaron bien ya que su madre estaba contenta que sera abuelita y su padre william contento porque su hijo le dio nietos al dia siguiente

le dieron las buenas nuevas a los de margarita ahi la madre de margarita quedo pasmada y contenta pero su padre frank se desmayo luego un rato se desperto y le exigio una explicacion ellos explicaron todo y lo entendio bien le deseo que cuide bien a su hija.

los meses pasaron y margarita tenia 7 meses de embarazo estaba con mordecai haciendose un examen-todo va muy bien margarita debes tomar un buen descanson-dijo el medico-gracias doctor-dijo margarita-de nada¿ ahora quien es el padre?-pregunto el doctor-yo soy-respondio mordecai mostrandose y levantando la mano-bien como usted la cuida no ella no debe hacer fuerza-dijo medico-no se preocupe me ocupare de eso-dijo mordecai despues de la revision ahi se fueron a la casa a descansar un poco al dia siguiente mordecai estaba trabajando margarita estaba con eileen mientras que en el departamento de margarita ahi cj con ayuda de audrey,celia y starla estaban decorando porque le haran un baby shower ahi en un lado tenian puesto los regalos

ahi en un rato llego margarita y eileen -sorpresa-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo-oh chicas que es esto?-pregunto margarita-es tu baby shower-respondio cj-es muy amable chicas-dijo margarita-no lo agradescas ahora comamos y charlamos-dijo audrey ahi todas asistieron

ahi todas se reian y conversaban-dime como reacciono mordecai al saber de tu embarazo?-pregunto eileen-bueno el quedo pasmado-respondio margarita-vaya es impresionante-dijo celia-pero lo mas gracioso es que tendra que cambiarle pañales-dijo starla mientras se echa una carcajada-lo criaremos juntos al bebe-dijo margarita-que tengas mucha suerte-dijo cj- lo mismo digo-dijo audrey-bueno chicas diganme creen que esto de la maternidad seria dificil o facil?-pregunto margarita-bueno mi hermana peggy ella cuida bien su bebe y cuando tiene cosas pendientes ella me lo encarga de niñera ahi hago lo que ella lo hace y no creo que sea dificil-respondio starla-seguro sera muy facil-dijo celia ahi margarita lo penso- muchas gracias chicas-dijo margarita ahi despues las chicas pasaron muy bien el baby shower.

ya eran nueve meses mordecai estaba con margarita en el departamento

ahi miraban tv hasta que paso algo inesperado-hay mordecai la fuente ya se rompio la fuente-dijo margarita mientras gemia y sostenia su panza-que ahora tranquila te llevare al hospital-dijo mordecai ahi fue a buscar la mochila con la ropa de margarita y el bolso con la ropa del bebe ahi subieron al auto dirigiendose al hospital al llegar traen una silla de ruedas y la llevan a la sala de parto ahi margaret estaba lista mordecai estaba al lado de ella con una mascarilla puesta-muy bien señorita smith lo unico que tienes que hacer es pujar mucho ahora comienze-dijo el dr ahi margarita comenzo a pujar fuerte-ay me duele mucho-dijo margarita-yo se que puedes vamos-dijo mordecai ahi margarita empujaba lo mas fuerte que ella podia aunque le dolia mucho despues de unos pujones se escucha el llanto de un bebe pajarito-es niño-dijo el dr mientras lo limpia luego lo envuelven y se lo dan a margarita ahi el pajarito era de color purpura-y como lo llamaran?-pregunto el dr-max-respondieron ambos mientras la enfermera anota-que bonito es-dijo margarita mientras lo tiene en sus brazos-si muy pequeño es-dijo mordecai en un rato despues decidieron ir a dejar a margarita a su cuarto y ahi recibio visitas y algunos presentes primero fueron los padres que son los futuros abuelos-que lindo es mi nietecito-dijo la madre de mordecai-se parece un poco a ti mordo-dijo su padre william-gracias aunque es morado-dijo mordecai-bueno rojo +azul igual morado-dijo la madre de margarita-mi niña especial me dio un nietecito-dijo frank-gracias papa´-dijo margarita despues de los familiares vinieron de visita rigby y eileen con drake y mas tarde benson y sus empleados del parque a ahi ellos venian compañados de algunos conocidos ahi luego thomas y cj con ximena en la noche mordecai estaban solos en el cuarto con el bebe max-esta durmiendo profundamente-dijo margarita-si lo se debe estar cansado-dijo mordecai mientras le salen lagrimas-pero porque lloras?-pregunto margarita-bueno es que es de felicidad porque sere padre y estare contigo-respondio mordecai mientras se seca los ojos-¿quieres cargarlo?-pregunto margarita-si-respondio mordecai mientras recibe al bebe en sus brazos-que chiquito y delicado-dijo mordecai-y parece que esta feliz-dijo margarita mientras lo ve sonriendo mientras duerme margarita estubo en el hospital por 3 dias y al dia siguiente se fue a casa ellos llegaron al departamento de margarita a vivir ahi y comenzar su vida como padres dejaron al bebe en su cuarto-bien vamos al sofa a tomarnos la foto familiar-dijo mordecai mientras muestras su camara-ok-dijo margarita mientras sostenia a max ahi ellos se sientan en el sofa y hacen selfie-sonrian-dijo mordecai los 3 sonrieron mientras mordecai hace click ahi el dia paso rapido despues de hacer actividades con el bebe ahi mordecai y margarita lo acuestan en su cuna-que lindo se ve-dijo margarita-lo se-dijo mordecai-bien me ire a dormir buenas noches-dijo margarita-yo te alcanzo-dijo mordecai despues de que margarita se fuera a su cuarto ahi mordecai vio a su hijo durmiendo y canto una cancion.

_When you were born_

_There in your mother's arms_

_An angel told me always you will be_

_A gift of love from God to me_

_Though your road is long_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Through changes you'll see always you will be_

_A gift of love from God to me_

despues de cantar un poco vio al bebe durmiendo profundamente

luego mordecai se fue a su cuarto que comparte con margarita.

_Love took flight the day you came into my life_

_There is magic in the way I feel_

_Hearts opened wide gazing into your eyes_

_I'll be there for you_

_As long as I am alive_

_I have never loved_

_More than I love you_

_A gift for free always you will be_

_A gift of love from God to me_

al llegar al cuarto se acosto-como seguia?-pregunto margarita el bebe esta bien esta profundamente dormido-respondio mordecai- que bueno oye mordecai la otra semana ire a trabajar-dijo margarita tranquila le pedire a mis padres que lo cuiden mientras estamos trabajando o a los tuyos-dijo mordecai -esta bien buenas noches-dijo margarita-buenas noches dijo mordecai ahi ellos se dan un beso y se duermen el bebe que ellos tuvieron fue como un regalo de amor para ellos porque se quieren mucho un pajarito chiquito.

FIN


End file.
